This invention relates to a process for manufacturing brickworks mouldings by mixing a moulding compound consisting of a granular clay-containing material with a lean material and, if required, other additives from which moulding compound individual, inherently stable green bricktype products are moulded by compression moulding, which are then dried and fired.